


No scars left

by alienmagic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Prince of Asgard, Thor the loving brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienmagic/pseuds/alienmagic
Summary: Loki becomes a victim of his schemes.Thor helps and also kind of winds Loki up. Frigga helps too. Odin is the usual punishing father.





	No scars left

Loki just spent whole night with his new lover and was as close to happy as possible. He was returning to the palace through early morning gloom, looking for all asgardians as a kitchen boy hasting to his shift in royal kitchen. He even took the precaution of clouding himself from Heimdal’s all seeing eyes.  
She was married to a jealous brute and if compromised, she and her children would be in danger. The need for a discretion added more thrill to the situation and he really enjoyed disguises so he did his best to be untraceable.   
The morning air was fresh and flowers just began to fill the air with all kinds of divine smells. Everything was perfect. Loki allowed a small smile remembering her gentle touches, her mouth on him, her welcoming embrace…

And suddenly he stood in front of the kitchen. He waited for a guard to pass around him, ducked to an unused staircase and headed for his quarters, discarding the disguise. He had to go longer way around the royal vault, but it was harmless to be seen by a few guards. They were no gossiping courtiers and Loki had every right to walk around those parts. It was even easier to walk there as himself then mask as yet another guard and have to explain where he was going.

The air in his room was a bit stale as he forbade servants from going in to maintain the semblance of being home all night. Loki threw windows open and undressed. Cold air caressed his naked skin the way he loved. He sighed happily, yawning climbed on the bed and finally closed his eyes.  
He was almost asleep when he heard the commotion out there, but was too tired to be curious.

He was ruthlessly waked up by two guards snapping the collar around his neck only few hours later. He was so confused he first thought it just a dream, but as they really weren't gentle with him he quickly woke up.   
He briefly thought about fighting them, but the collar hindered his magic and his daggers refused to appear. There were four royal guards in his room, and before Loki made his mind, one of them just handed him his robe with succinct “Get dressed, prince.”  
“What do you want?” Asked Loki, trying to think through various possibilities of what might be happening. “Who sent you?”  
“Your father wishes to see you immediately, prince.” Answered the guard.  
Loki relaxed a bit and decided against fighting the guards. No one overtook the throne. It probably was just some disciplinary talk and with fighting he would only seal the suspicion. But why the collar? It was hindering his magic in the most unpleasant way. “Do you know why?” He tried his luck, but the guard just shook his head.  
“Hurry, prince.”

They escorted him to the throne room. It was mostly empty except his father, Thor and few other guards.  
“What is the matter father?” Asked Loki as first, trying to maintain the facade of innocence. He was well aware of at least four unrevealed jests that could earn him some punishment.  
“Drop the act Loki!” Snapped Odin. “Why did you take it?”  
“Why did I take what, father?” Cringed Loki internally from sheer predictability of the exchange.  
“The White Flame have been found in your saddle bags, Loki. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”  
Loki froze. Someone set him up for a punishment by stealing the most valuable healing artefact in the royal vault. Question was who. There was quite a line of people who Loki ridiculed or hurt waiting for the opportunity to return the favour. Until today they all seemed harmless.  
“Do you really think me so stupid, father? To let the stolen item somewhere to be easily found?”  
“It wasn't easy my son. The bags have been well hidden. It took quite a few searching spells to find them. What did you want to do with it?”  
“Nothing father, I didn't take it. I'm not a healer and I'm not the kind of sorcerer who harvests power from artefacts.”  
“So you claim you're innocent?”  
“Yes father.” Loki straighten himself and looked Odin squarely in the eye.  
“As you claimed all the times before?” Continued Odin and in his voice Loki heard disappointment. It stung more than any punishment he had received for his previous stunts.  
“Father I really didn't take it I swear!” Loki could hear panic creeping into his voice and so did Odin. He asked in gentler tone.  
“We know you've been out all night. Is there anyone who can testify for you?”  
Loki took a breath, but then realised he has no one to call upon. He bowed his head and silently shook it no.  
He couldn't call for Heimdall and he couldn't ask for his mistress. The stakes were too high for her since she was married to a jealous man. She told him her husband would kill not only her but also their children if he found out. She would deny everything and Loki was always so damn careful not to be seen.  
Before was Loki able to come up with some idea, Odin continued to speak and Loki was taken aback by Odin's hardened gaze when he looked up. Odin didn't believe him. Even worse he thought Loki tricked him to gain compassion and was angry.  
“...so many times before it seems you need to be punished in the way you’ll remember, Loki. You will get six strokes by the blade whip.”  
Thor visibly flinched and began to say something, but Odin paid him no attention and continued.   
“The scars will remind you what is required of a prince of Asgard. And if they fail in the task, next time we will talk about you being the prince of Asgard. Or not.” Odin’s last words echoed through the hall quite menacingly.   
“Father please.” Tried Thor again. “If Loki was the one who stole the Flame, we wouldn't find it.”  
“No Thor. This isn't the first time something happened. I'm tired of dealing with Loki and his mischief every month.”  
“Then make it only three.” Pleaded Thor quietly. “It will surely...”  
“It is done.” Interrupted him Odin with raised hand and that was it.  
Loki began to shiver against his will. He looked at Thor who stood at their father's side and watched him regretfully. “I didn't do it.” Said Loki to him and this time it definitely came out quite plaintively.  
“I know.” Mouthed Thor back but otherwise showed no more support.  
Unexpected spike of rage and jealousy shot through Loki as he'd been marched out of the throne room. Thor always being the good one. Reckless, stupid but never once even grounded. Always at their father's side. Surrounded by friends while Loki sat alone with his books.

As they left the throne room, there were Warriors Three standing noncommittally at the side of the hall leading to the dungeons.  
Sif, Hogun and Volstagg all looked at him quite coldly and nodded to him, but Fandral smirked and winked. Loki instantly knew where the wind blowed from, but couldn't be sure Fandral was the one who set him up. He schooled his upcoming sneer into pleasant smile. “Fandral dear, how are you?” He asked in high pitched voice and Fandral blanched.   
The story Loki referred to didn't made it to all ears and Fandral was trying very hard to keep it from as many people as possible. His reputation was at stake.   
Loki knew he won this round but it was a bittersweet victory.

Loki could count himself lucky the whipping wasn't supposed to be public. They dragged him to the dungeons and chained him in an interrogation cell.  
He waited and thought his possibilities through. There weren't many. Even if he called for his mistress to testify, she would undoubtedly deny everything. She had a life of her own and there really wasn't anything he could offer to her except glorious sex. He couldn't marry her. Divorces happened on Asgard, but even if she'd be able to leave her abusive husband she really wasn't a suitable match for the prince of Asgard. 

He also wasn't able to bypass the collar no matter how hard he tried. He was left only with his own strength which meant he had no chance against the chains.  
Maybe he could come up with some semi confession and gain some time but then what? Run away if the possibility came up? Where to?  
No. He had no chance but to take what was before him. How he hated it!

After some time there was a sound of a key in the lock. Loki looked up from his position on the ground and suddenly felt like the sun was rising again.  
“Get me out!” It fell from his lips before he realised what he was saying.  
But Thor just sadly shook his head. “I can't.”  
“Get me out!” Loki didn't realise how much was he afraid of the punishment until it was right upon him. The blade whip was one of the worst ways to be whipped, leaving deep wounds all over the back. Loki knew he’d be able to conceal the scars, but it didn't make the anticipation of the pain easier.  
“I’m sorry brother. In fact I came to strap you in.”  
“What?” Loki was so dumbfounded he couldn't think of anything to say.  
Thor unchained him and led him to the table. Loki knew very well that without a weapon he had exactly zero chance against Thor so he went willingly.  
“Lie down.” Said Thor.  
Loki looked at bloodied table and back at his brother with eyes wide open. “Thor, help me! I really didn't do it!”  
“I know.” Admitted Thor. “This is something entirely different from your usual jests. But father cannot be convinced unless there is a proof of your innocence. Don't you really have anyone to vouch for you?”  
Loki just shook his head, eyes still on Thor.  
“Is she at least pretty?” Asked Thor with a hint of a smile.  
“Yes. But it doesn't matter. She couldn't vouch for me even if she wanted to.”   
“Well I can be very persuasive.” Suggested Thor.  
“Thank you brother, but that really isn't a way. She wouldn't say anything. Can't you just walk me out of here?” He tried hopefully, knowing it anyone could do that it was Thor.  
“No. I truly am sorry, brother.” Apologised Thor again. “Is there anyone you suspect to frame you?”  
Loki drew breath but it wasn't like he could point finger at one of Thor’s best friends. Not without a proof. Again he just shook his head.  
“Alright, do not despair.” Said Thor quickly when he saw Loki sag and lean against the table in resignation. “I stopped by mother and she sends her regards.” With those words he pulled out a little vial and handed it to Loki.  
“From mother?” Loki asked hopefully and when Thor nodded, opened the vial and emptied it in one gulp. The vial then glowed softly and disappeared.  
Loki felt something akin to a heavy cloak slowly descending on him and suddenly was so tired he couldn't stay straight. Thor caught him before he fell and lifted him on the table.  
“Told you to lie down. Don't worry brother, everything is going to be alright.” Whispered Thor and Loki blacked out feeling his hands being strapped to the table.

Loki didn't remember much of the ordeal but he definitely didn't have any scars left.   
He woke up in his bed with his mother sitting on the side, gently caressing his hair.  
“Mother.” He slurred and she smiled.  
“How are you my dear?” She asked.  
Loki focused on his body and with a surprise noticed nothing hurt. He was just very tired and a bit hungovered. “I'm... well.” He answered and sat on the bed but his head immediately began spinning. He gasped and Frigga gently guided him to lay back.  
“It's bound to have side effects, I didn't have time to prepare properly.”  
“You mean the spell in the vial?” Asked Loki with his eyes closed.  
“Yes. It usually requires three days of preparations, but Thor barged into my rooms and demanded to immediately have something that would help you through your punishment. I've done the best I could.”  
“Thank you mother.” Loki with his eyes still closed found Frigga’s hand caressing his forehead and gently kissed it.  
“You should also thank Thor, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even know you were going to be punished.” She answered and he huffed quietly.  
They were silent for a while but Loki could tell his mother has something more to say.  
“Let's have it mother. What is it you wish to tell me?”   
“Loki darling do you realise there are many safer ways to get attention than make fun of people? You are very clever and observant and your jests are cutting to the bone. Those people are hurt and will turn on you every time they can.”  
“It's just a bit of a fun, mother.” Tried Loki mostly from a habit since he knew full well his mother is right. And so did she, because she continued as if he didn't say anything.  
“I know your brother casts a large shadow, but there are plenty of ways left.”  
“You mean the side ways…” Scoffed Loki bitterly.  
“I only wish the best for you Loki, but there is one throne in the kingdom of Asgard and the king can choose only one of my sons.”  
“So you suggest I should prepare myself for being cast aside since the shadows I'm standing in are so deep I won't be even seen when the time   
comes.”  
“My Silver tongue. Always so eloquent.” Smiled Frigga. “I only suggest you should use your gifts for creating joy instead of pain. That's all I wanted to say.”  
“Thank you mother.” Said Loki quietly, because she was the only one who was allowed to speak to his heart. And in his heart he felt how right she was.

So he tried. He really did, but the anticipation, words and acts of others slowly bent his deeds back where they always had been. Sharp, witty, cunning, bit cruel and above all distant. Because it didn't matter how much he tried, he was never going to be Thor. He has never going to be on the right place. He just didn't belong.

He also never visited his new lover again. If there was anything to learn from that experience, it was that weakness and vulnerability must be avoided at all costs.

 

\-------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This fic ensued from two sentences in Thor Ragnarok: Thor’s “Get me out” and Loki responding “I can't.”  
> I began to imagine their situation reversed somewhere in the past and this is the outcome :)  
> If you liked it, let me know, and if you didn't let me know why.
> 
> Also I have an idea of back story for Fandral and Loki. It's quite a dirty one, but I can't tell when or if I'd be kissed by a muse and write it all down. Not that it's going to be a long story :)


End file.
